The purpose of this contract is to ensure timeLy and accurate anaLysis and pubLication of drug test resuLts and quaLity controL data from the third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III), a representative survey of the United States househoLd popuLation. Drug test resuLts are avaiLabLe for amphetamines, cannabanoids, cocaine, opiates, and PCP and incLude information on the screen controLs, screen quantitative and positive or negative resuLts, confirmation controLs, confirmation quaLitative and positive or negative resuLts, blind quality controls and open proficiency testing. These data will be made available to the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) for analysis. The objective of this contract is to perform fundamental methodological analyses and publish these data to form the basis of confidence in these important new findings. The Contractor shall develop analyses and coordinate writing for submission of two research papers. The Contractor will also provide a SAS data tape and documentation.